The Distance
by RedScorpion
Summary: This is a Quiefer songfic to the song 'The Distance' by Evan and Jaron. I'm not good at writing summaries, but if you like Final Fantasy 8, or Romance, or Quiefers, or that song, you might wanna read this story. The song doesn't start until the middle o


The Distance   
  
Seifer Almasy scanned the elegant ballroom of Balamb Garden. He leaned against the wall, looking for a certain someone. Rinoa, his ex girlfriend, stood next to him talking so rapidly that half her words were incoherent. The former knight didn't mind this too much though, he had barely acknowledged her being there. In his searchings, he spotted a jumpy brunette who was heading his way.  
  
"Hey, Seifer, Congrats on passing the exam." Selphie called over the noise of the crowd.  
"Yeah," Zell walked up next to Rinoa who was still talking about something or other. "It's about time too." Seifer ignored both of them and continued searching for the blonde ex-instructor that he so longed to see.  
"Who ya looking for?" The petit SeeD asked.  
"Have you seen Quistis?" He replied.  
"She couldn't come tonight."  
"Why?" He asked, his heart sinking. Usually it doesn't matter if she came or not, so why does it bother me so much now? He thought. Because he wanted to see her. Because this is a special SeeD ball, this is his SeeD ball. Because of what happened at the last ball he attended.  
  
Seifer remembered that last ball quite vividly. It was a half a year after the death of Ultimecia and Seifer was bored out of his mind, so he turned up, uninvited, to the SeeD ball. He had to admit he was lucky that Squall wasn't there. Seifer knew he could take on puberty boy anytime, but with Squall being the commander of Garden, he'd probably end up fighting with a bunch of SeeDs too.  
  
Seifer remembered that he was leaning on this very same wall when Quistis walked up to him.  
"Seifer? Do you know what Squall will do if he catches you here?" She asked him.  
"Yeah, but he's not here." Quistis scanned over him quickly, same ole Seifer. He wore is usual trench coat with it's trademark crosses on the sleeves, the hem at the bottom was still shredded, and he held Hyperion at his side.  
  
There was a moment of silence as both the ex-instructor and ex-knight looked each other over. Finally Quistis broke the silence. "Why are you here?" She asked.  
"Aren't you happy me, Instructor?"   
"I'm not an Instructor anymore, Seifer, you know that." Of course, he did know that, he just wanted to tease her. "Well, why are you here?" She asked again, clearly annoyed.  
"I'm here to fulfill my dreams." This confused Quistis.  
"Your dreams? Wasn't your dream to become the sorceress' knight?"  
"That was one of them, yes." A slow song, which Seifer though was perfect for them, was played next.  
"Dance with me, Instructor?" He asked coolly. Quistis was about to decline when she felt his strong arms around her, and they were gracefully dancing in the middle of the dance floor. Seifer had no idea why he wanted to dance with her so much, did he find her…seducing? Maybe it was lust. It's because I'm lonely, he admitted to himself, it's because I miss holding someone in my arms.  
  
Seifer held her close, and Quistis rested her head on his shoulder. Is he toying with me? She thought. Why am I letting him? Why do I allow myself to fall for someone I can't have? Didn't I learn anything? Still, she found she couldn't pull away. Why? She knew why. It's because she's sick of being alone. Watching her friends who all have someone.  
  
"What's your other dreams?" She asked softly.  
"To become a SeeD and earn my pride and honor back." Quistis looked into his deep azure eyes and saw pain, frustration, and hope.  
"At least those were my dreams, but coming back here has presented me with a new dream." He too lowered his voice to a whisper.  
"What is it?" She asked. Seifer leaned in closer, their lips dangerously close.  
"You." Quistis found herself engulfed in a sweet kiss that she couldn't resist.  
  
Yes, Seifer remembered that night clearly.  
"Why couldn't she come?" He asked Selphie.  
"Cid assigned her to a mission in Dollet." She replied. A mission? Seifer nodded and walked out of the ballroom, leaving Zell and Selphie confused. Rinoa was disappointed that he left before she was done, but quit pouting as soon as she spotted Squall by the balcony.  
  
Seifer walked out of Balamb Garden that was stationed back in it's old spot on the Alcuald Plains. He trudged down to the beach and gazed out into the never ending sea. The crimson sun was slowly setting down the ocean horizon. He felt sad and depressed that Quistis wasn't here. Even the setting sun, which usually left him in awe of it's beauty, seemed colorless  
.  
The sky has lost it's color  
The sun has turned to gray  
At least that's how it feels to me  
Whenever you're away   
  
All Seifer could do now was wait. Wait for Quistis to come back to him.  
  
I crawl up in a corner  
To watch the minutes pass  
Each one brings me closer to   
The time you're coming back   
  
Seifer wondered if Quistis missed him has much as he missed her. For some reason, he doubted it. Twice, he thought he dreamed that night in the ballroom with her.  
  
I can't take the distance  
I can't take the miles  
I can't take the time   
Until I next see you smile  
I can't take the distance  
And I'm not ashamed   
That with every breath I take  
I'm calling your name  
But I can't take the distance  
  
Quistis looked out the window of her room at a Dollet hotel. The hotel was right on Lapin Beach, and her window has on the west side, allowing her full view of the ocean. Beautiful colors streaked the sky as the red sun set slowly beneath the churning waves. Quistis found herself feeling deeply depressed, and she knew why. The blonde ex-instructor made her way through the hallways of the hotel and down on the beach. The stars glittered brightly above the earth. She wished Seifer was her beside her.  
Why did she have to go for someone like Seifer? She knew what she was feeling. No, she thought, I'll ignore it, it'll go away. Love only brought despair and heartache. She knew that from experience.   
The slight breeze whipped the clip out of her hair, but she paid no attention, she wore a lavender dress that fell to her ankles. She preferred her coral skirt, but she couldn't let anyone know she was a SeeD. She had been hired to catch a dangerous villain.  
But right now she didn't care about any villain, her mind was on Seifer.  
  
I still believe my feelings  
But sometimes I feel too much  
I make believe you're close to me  
But it ain't close enough  
Not nearly close enough   
  
How she longed to be in Seifer's arms again. She just wanted to be next to him. She wondered if he missed her. Probably not, she said to herself, he could have almost anyone, why would he want me?  
  
I can't take the distance  
I can't take the miles  
I can't take the time  
Until I next see you smile  
I can't take the distance  
And I'm not ashamed  
That with every breath I take  
I'm calling your name   
  
Seifer still stood by the beach, even though the sun has long set. He looked up at the starry sky and saw a streak of silver shoot acrossed the sky. Silently he wished he could be with Quistis. He knew he would do anything to have her in his arms.  
  
I'd brave fire and I'd brave rain  
To be by your side  
I'd do anything  
I can't take the distance  
  
Rain started to pour down and instantly, Seifer knew what he wanted to do.  
  
I will go the distance  
I will go the miles  
That's how much you mean to me  
  
Seifer knew the underwater train to Dollet would still be running, so he started heading towards Balamb.  
  
Quistis knew she was sopping wet from the heavy rain, but she still stared out into the never-ending sea. Her mind taking her deep into thoughts and daydreams.  
Quistis had no idea how long she was standing there, but when she came back into reality, she realized how cold it was out there. Her blonde hair was plastered to the side of her cheeks and her back, her lavender dress was almost completely transparent, and she knew if she didn't get inside she'd catch pneumonia and be unable to carry out her assignment. She felt a presence behind her. Shivering, half from cold half from nervousness, she turned to face whoever was behind her. Suddenly, strong arms grabbed her and held her tight. Before she could fight back, the hands were firmly placed on each side of her face and she felt a mouth on hers. Quistis was able to free one of her hands which reached to her side to grab her whip.  
But, before Quistis could grasp her, she recognized the taste of the person in front of her.   
Instead of fighting, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and felt the stiff collar of a familiar trench coat. Seifer's hands left her face and found her waist.  
  
'Cause I can't take the distance  
I can't take these miles  
I can't take the time  
Until I next see you smile  
I can't take the distance   
And I'm not ashamed  
That with every breath  
I take I'm calling your name  
I can't take the distance,  
Cause I can't take the distance anymore  
  
Both of them wished this moment would last forever.  
  
  
*A/N: And so? Whadja think? Should I write more?* 


End file.
